guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GunBlazer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Remnant13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danseru-kun (Talk) 03:01, November 12, 2011 RE Ex Moveset Ideally the Ex moveset should be listed in the wiki as well, but none of the admins can handle that for now. But if you can, then it would be great! The plan is to list it below the main movest of the character and have separate pages for GG, GGX and GGXX (along with all of its revisions.) On a more ambitious note, we also plan on putting the appropriate sprite in the tables. See this page: Command List. Danseru-kun 03:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Since it looks like you play the game well One of the most needed articles here is the gameplay section of each characters and so far there's nothing written about them yet. I don't have anything yet in your to do list, it would be great if you can write a general description of each character's gameply, or at least, those characters that you use. See Forum:Character Outline 2 for the format and this is an example (written by a total noob like me): Gameplay : Character X's gameplay consist mainly of strong but slow attacks. His moves are mostly grappling moves that can counter an opponents normal attack. His advantage is his high defense and the invulnerablity of some of his specials. His disadvantages however are his low speed and his lack of variety. Beginners will find him easy to use since his inputs are easy to execute, however at high level play, his moves are somewhat limited and predictable. Danseru-kun 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Excuse me But there a Category page of it Humans. 00:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the point creating an article about that talk to Danseru-kun since she's handling the articles, but on second thought it would be a great page to compile all human characters. 00:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Human The reason why it hasn't existed is because nobody has tried to write it yet. It's actually in my to do list. The plan is to list all the human characters along with a brief statement at the start. There's actually nothing to write about the humans because in the narrative the race is not some sort of specie like that of the Gears. However, we can indicated that humans use magic and Easterners can use Ki more efficiently. Danseru-kun 04:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Noel's Valentine Outfit I think you asked if you can upload the picture to Valentine's gallery. The answer for that is yet, you can add it to Valentine's page. On a different note though, leave a message to my talk page if you want to ask something. The edit summary is not the proper way to ask. Oops! Danseru-kun 12:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Tyr Sprite It came with the manga download so I though it might be an official art. But now I think it is not, so I'll probably remove that from the gallery. Danseru-kun 08:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) User Templates Since you have been editing a lot in the wiki if you want to keep track of what you're doing so far, feel free to use the statistics template my fellow admin User:Remnant13 had created. To use it, paste this on your profile page: In the same way, you can use Template:User Page to boost your profile. Danseru-kun 23:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) GG Bible Hey, I saw your name in "Recent Wiki Activity" and I decided to contact you. Could you help me with this or do you know someone who could? 708085 (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) "Ramletherl" "Ramletherl" seems to just be a mistake by English media; it happens all the time, and it's best to stamp out such mistakes as soon as possible, not embrace them because simply because the media uses them. The console versions use "Ramlethal" no matter which language you pick, the official US website (and likely the official JP website) also uses it, and it even matches up better with the kana ("-therl" implies "-ゼラル"). Despatche (talk) 14:38, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the edits This site needs a lot of updating especially with the release of Xrd. Sadly, I cannot perform my duties as an administrator due to my personal life and not having a copy of the game. I'll be monitoring the edits and they're much appreciated. Again, I'm thankful for all the work you've done here. Danseru-kun (talk) 00:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC)